darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gang Chronicles/Miss Mader No More
Overview ''2018: Today's the last day of school! Two of the great eight members of our crew graduate later. It's sad to know that I'm not going to see them everyday. Who knows what they're going to do? Zack might move back to England and Erica might go home to Virginia with her family. I can't bel-- '''OH MY GOD!!!''''' The Last Supper It's a gorgeous evening, around 7PM. The sun is low and everyone is at Emma's house on her porch eating dinner that her mom made. Lorraine: I hope you guys enjoy some delicious steak! [Looks at Emma] And of course, Emma, here's your veggie burger! [Whispering to her] You know, one day you're gonna have to grow out of this vegan shit, right? [to the rest] Richie cooked up some nice Red Lobster biscuits, because let's be honest, who doesn't love them? [Walks away] Erica: [giggles] I said it once, I'm gonna say it again. Emma, I loove your mom! Emma: [Eating her salad and veggie burger] Yep, she's something alright. Ryan: She's definitely one of a kind. Gotta love Lorraine. Erica: That's so weird they were supposed to name my cousin Lorraine! Gwen: [Abruptly] I still can't believe tomorrow's the big day. Marmalade: Erica can you just come back next year? Erica: [Giggles] You kidding me? One more day with that fucking wig on in that hellhole? Please. I'm so over AS. Emma: Tell me about it! [Sips her tea] We're gonna be seniors next year! You have no idea how nervous I am! Marmalade: [Claps] Emma we gon run this show next year! Ryan: Now that's what I wanna hear! Zack: You're gonna be fine, buttercup. Meanwhile college is gonna kick me arse. Ryan: You're moving back to England right? Zack: I still haven't decided yet. Gwen: Could've sworn you had to commit to one last month, right? Zack: True indeed, and while most of my class did, I still have a huge decision. Either I stay local and find a college somewhere in Connecticut or the Tri-State Area, or I fly back to England and meet my old chaps that I haven't seen since the good ol' days. Louis: [With food in his mouth] Your choice buddy [Swallows] Gotta listen to your heart. Gwen: [Quietly] If you think about it..... you're kinda choosing between them and us... Nick: Well when you say it like that now you're making him the bad guy! Marmalade: I dunno, I kinda agree with the goblin. Gwen: Think about it like this, you have your childhood back in England, and then you have your high school friends here. Plus, you see your family back home in England. How exciting is that? Zack: Obviously somebody wasn't paying attention when I told everyone how my parents were.... Gwen: Hm? [Remembering] D-oh. [Facepalm] Yeah, you did say how horrible your parents were. Zack: ''Are.'' Gwen: Just proved my point. Zack, if you don't fly back to England you'll never know if your parents reformed themselves. They might have changed for the better. Nick: Hey, Goth Gwen shut up! I got an idea. Marmalade: [Almost spits out her lemonade] Boy that's a first! Nick: [Swallowing his food] How about instead of making this life changing decision of moving, how about you just spend your summer back home and figure out what to do from there? Zack: That's actually not a bad idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier. Erica: He's got a point there. Fly down for the summer and then if you like it you can stay, but if you don't think it's that hot, fly back! Emma: [Rubbing his back, leaning her head on his shoulder] But, you know, wouldn't you miss me? Zack: [Kissing her forehead] Of course. [Shouting] Hey Lorraine, can I take your daughter to England with me? Lorraine: [From the kitchen shouting] If you can make Emma eat actual meaty steak without throwing up I'll think about it! Emma: [She nods her head no] It's okay, I guess. Zack: That's what I'll do then. I'll fly down and then I'll get back to you. Louis: [Turning to Erica] What about you? Erica: [Still eating her food, then looking up] Me? Louis: Yeah! Nobody knows who you really are, Erica. You really should've thought this through. Erica: [Sighing] To be quite honest, I didn't think I'd stay this long. I even told you before, I thought I was gonna hate it here but I made so many good friends that this place grew on me. Ryan: Yeah, but just imagine how many you'd lose when people find out that Erica Mader doesn't actually exist. Nick: [Balancing a spoon on his nose] Word, people still can't figure that out. Erica: Oh believe me, I have a plan. Marmalade: What? You're just gonna throw your wig off at the ceremony? Erica: No, I was actually gonna-- [her eyes widen and then she slybrows] Hey Marm, that's actually not a bad idea either. Marmalade: [Confused] Nonononono Erica, I was joking! Emma: Yeah! You remember what your parents said! Gwen: People find out who you are and your life becomes a living hell again.... Louis: That's not entirely true, Gwen. I actually geniunely think the idea is good. Erica's mom only said that she had to charade it for however long she stayed in high school, so why not just make your big reveal moments before you graduate? Erica: Yeah! Nick: Hold up, do you realize how many people are gonna be up your ass about all this? Erica: All of what babe? Nick: You've been incognito for five whole years and people are gonna ask you questions. Zack: A lot of them. Plus, there's gonna be some people who are really mad about it. Nick: Exactly. What are you gonna do? Erica: Hmmm..... [She snaps her fingers] Louis: What is it? Erica: [Shrugs] Guess you'll find out tomorrow... Marmalade: Or just run it with us now so you don't fuck up tomorrow. Erica: [Nods her head] It can't go wrong. Marmalade: Bu-- Erica: It literally can't, Marm. Lorraine: [She walks out with a batch of brownies] Here's some dessert to pick on. Hope y'all like brownies! I know you do, Ryan! Ryan: [Louis pats him on the back] I guess I'll take the first one then. Lorraine: Eat em up! [She walks away, and Butterscotch comes outside] Nick: Here boy! [Butterscotch comes over to Nick] Marmalade: Is there pot in these, Emma? Ryan: You're really gonna ask the one person at this table who hasn't looked at a single gram of weed if her mom bakes with it? Emma: Exactly Marm. I don't even know how you guys get that stuff. It's disgusting. Ryan: Yeah me neither [He pulls out 5 grams in a bag] Zack: You sure you wanna do that? Ryan: Zack, I was coming down when I came here. Zack: I guess. Marmalade: [She gets a text from her dad] Fuck! Emma: What's wrong? Marmalade: Emma can I stay over your house tonight? Emma: Why, what happened? Marmalade: My dad took Eileen out to a hotel and asked if I could stay the night over a friend's. Louis: So why not just stay with me? Marmalade: [She turns to Louis] Because, babe, I'm on my period and I don't feel like roleplaying tonight. Louis: Okay fine, we won't fuck tonight. Maybe we can just sleep together? Marmalade: Louis, I haven't slept over Emma's house in a long time, and quite honestly, I miss it. Louis: Whatever. [Sparatically] And since when do ''you ''not wanna smash? Marmalade: [Shrugs, and then pulls him in] My period ends tomorrow, how about we celebrate then? Louis: [Smiles] I'd like that a lot. Ryan: Welp, I'm gonna head out. Thanks for the dinner Emma. See ya guys. Gwen: I'mma head out too! The rest: Bye, bye Marmalade: Wait! [She taps Zack to follow her] Ryan: What Marm. Marmalade: [Whispering] We're smoking in your car dumbass. Ryan: [Rolls his eyes] Fine. [Realizing] I only have one joint left. Marmalade: I got blunts in my purse, relax! [The four drive off] Erica: Well, Emma, I better head home. Honey am I taking you? Nick: Nah, Louie got me. Erica: Alright [she kisses him] See ya ladies [she drives off] Louis: [He hugs Emma] Believe me, tomorrow's gonna be a good one! Nick: Hell yea bro! See ya Em! Emma: [Waving at the two] Pomp and Circumstance Emily: And before we start, our Saluditorian Erica would like to say a few words! Erica: "Before we start calling up names, I just wanted to clear the air about something." A silence in the audience is heard, this can't be good. Estelle tightly grasps her husband's hand. "When I first moved here from Viginia, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't think I'd make it this far. I thought I was gonna drop out and just go back to being a homeschooled kid. But I was wrong. I was so, so very wrong. I met so many fantastic people, and I've made some core friends and I'll never forget you guys. However, now I think it's time to address the elephant in the room." She takes a pause, and then takes the sunglasses off her face, revealing her true purple irises. Some notice it, but most of the others don't, "I made good friends with all of you, but you guys only made friends with somebody that doesn't exist. Many of you guys assumed that I was Erica Askiname when I first came here. Well guess what? Congradu-fucking-lations." She takes off her brown wig revealing her beautiful blonde locks. The others gasped and everybody is completely shocked, "I know that everybody has mixed emotions in the crowd. Most of you are surprised, some of you very thrilled," She found Kendrick and glared at him as she said, "and some of you very scared." She sighs, "But it doesn't matter. Point is I want to apologize, and I'm a believer in the fact that actions speak louder than words, so I'm inviting everybody here tonight back at my house next week for a huge graduation party!" For this, the crowd roared. Everybody was excited and there was new life in the audience. Emily: Who's excited for that guys? [The crowd cheers] Anyway, the Valedictorian, Vincent Pertucci, will call out the names. Please hold all applause until the end. Vincent: Erica Ma--Askiname! Gregory Mandell, Amanda Aberstamp, Victoria Abria Ca..... Victor: [In the crowd, to Estelle] I'm so proud of my little angel. Estelle: She's right. I thought she wouldn't have made it this far! Victor: And I was right too! I won the bet! Now half of my staff has to work for free for the next week! [Fistpumps] Estelle: She's all grown up, Vic. She grew up gorgeously. Victor: Like a phoenix from the ashes. Estelle: Well at least she doesn't have to carry the Mader boulder on her shoulders. Victor: True, true. Estelle: [Looks around] Oh dear! What are we gonna do about the press finding out about our daughter? Victor: Do you really think the press are going to come all the way up to a little corner in small town Connecticut for this? Estelle: I sure hope you're right. Erica's Graudation Party